Call of Duty: World at War
Call of Duty: World at War is a first person shooter game developed by Treyarch for the Call of Duty franchise, serving as the seventh game of the main series. It is set in World War II and is the first installment of the Iron Wolf story line. Taking place in World War II, the story focuses on Viktor Reznov, as well as Chris Miller. Campaign Setting The game is set entirely in World War II, and there are three playable characters. The first is Private Chris Miller of the United States Marine Corps as he fights in the Pacific war battles for Makin, Peleliu and Kwajalein and Roi Namur. The second is Private Dimitri Petrenko of the Soviet Red Army as he fights in battles for Stalingrad and Berlin. A third playable character is Petty Officer Locke of the United States Navy, who fights from a PBY Catalina in the battle of the Philippine Sea. Plot The story begins in 1942 on Makin Atoll in the Pacific. Private Chris Miller and his Marine Corp troops land on the island and engage in fierce skirmishs with Japanese defenses, but are captured. As Miller watches captured Marines being sadistically tortured and executed by Japanese soldiers, US Marines lead by Sergeant Tom Sullivan all furiously kill the Japanese captors and rescue Miller. Miller, Sullivan and the Marines then assault the Japanese defenses and fight through the island until they regroup with Corporal Roebuck, then they destroy the Japanese supply base before escaping the island. Turning to the Eastern Theater, during the Battle of Stalingrad, Private Dimitri Petrenko and Sergeant Viktor Reznov lead Russian soldiers in a vicious battle with German forces in the streets of Stalingrad, with Dimitri and Reznov fighting through the streets until they reach Red Square, where their forces are decimated by the Nazis. Dimitri then watches as many Russian prisoners are brutally massacred by German troops in Red Square. However, Dimitri regroups with Reznov and they maneuver their way around the city, taking out German squads and even dueling a sniper. Regrouping with Russian forces, Dimitri and Reznov help the Russians assault the German defenses in Stalingrad, then they keep fighting their way to strike the headquarters of Nazi General Heinrich Amsel. Using Reznov's sniper rifle, Dimitri seemingly kills Amsel, then he and Reznov escape their German pursuers and defend a Russian trench line from German assault. Back in the Pacific Theater, Miller and Sullivan help the US Marines fighting in the Battle of Kwaijalein and Roi Namur. Miller helps assault the beaches, fighting and destroying Japanese pillboxes and machine gun nests, then Miller keeps fighting past Japanese defenses and forces as he helps Marines seize a village and defend a couple trench lines in fierce fighting. Afterwards, Miller assaults Japanese camps and helps defend a village, and then Miller and Sullivan help Roebuck and Private Erik Polinsky assault Roi Namur, seizing and holding the castle city in fierce fighting and destroying a fortress, though Roebuck is killed. Meanwhile, a PBY Catalina team lead by Petty Officer Locke decimate a Japanese fleet and defend and American fleet in the battle of the Philippine Sea. Meanwhile, on the Eastern front, while fighting into Germany, Dimitri is rescued by Reznov, and are joined by Private Kiril Chernov, who is shown to be much more merciful that the incredibly ruthless and vengeful Reznov. Dimitri helps fight past German defenses in fields and forests, eliminating machine gun nests, trenches and camps, then Dimitri helps fight past German forces and enters a town, seizing and holding the town as they then assault a major German camp. Later on, Dimitri and Reznov fight hard to defend a Russian trench line from German assaults, then they fight past German defenses in a field before using a T-34 tank to break the German armored counter assault, helping pave the way to the German capital of Berlin for the rest of the Red Army. Turning back to the Pacific Theater, Miller helps the Marines assault the Japanese held island of Peileliu, fighting in the fierce Battle of Peileliu. First, Miller helps fight and crush the Japanese defenses on the beaches, then Miller keeps fighting past Japanese forces and defenses inland, defending a trench line in fierce fighting, crushing Japanese infantry and tanks. Moving inward in the island, with Marines fighting fierce battles and skirmishes with Japanese troops all over the island, Miller keeps fighting through the island with Sullivan and Polinsky, fighting off Japanese ambushes in the swamps, then Miller keeps fighting past Japanese defenses in fierce battles, fighting and crushing Japanese forces and defenses, then Miller helps assault and seize the Japanese airfield, then defends the airfield from Japanese counterattacks. Later on, Miller keeps fighting past Japanese defenses and forces in the fields and jungles, eliminating Japanese defenses, then he helps Marines seize a ridge in a fierce battle. Afterwards, Miller fights in fierce skirmishes in the inland jungles of the island, fighting and crushing Japanese defenses in the jungles, then he helps assault a Japanese held village near the top of a hill. They seize the village, but tragically, Sullivan is killed in the battle, and Miller helps defend the village in a fierce battle, ultimately gaining victory over the Japanese. In the Eastern Front, Reznov and Dimitri help lead the Red Army assault on Berlin. First, Dimitri helps fight past German trenches and defenses, then he helps in fighting German defenses in the outskirts of Berlin, fighting and crushing German forces in the outskirts as they then push on into the city. While moving into the city, Dimitri fights and crushes German forces in the streets and buildings in fierce fighting, then he and Reznov help clear a metro and then strike the Brandenburg Gate. As they keep fighting through the streets, Dimitri and Reznov lead an assault on the Reichstag, crushing the German defenses in front of the Reichstag and breaking their way into the building, though sadly, Chernov is killed as they break in. Upon entering the Reichstag, they discover that Heinrich Amsel is alive and is leading the defense of the building. Dimitri and Reznov fight fiercely and crush the Nazi forces in the Reichstag, then they fight in one last cataclysmic struggle on the roof. Once the Nazis are eliminated, Dimitri goes to place the Soviet banner on the roof, but as he nears the roof, he is shot by Amsel. Reznov fights and finally kills Amsel, then Reznov helps the wounded Dimitri finally place the Soviet flag on the Reichstag roof, signalling the Russian victory over Germany. Co-op Campaign A new feature to the series is the co-op campaign, in which the campaign can be played with other players, split screen and/or online. The co-op mode can be played either cooperatively or competitively. In cooperative campaign, the players play alongside each other, work together to complete the missions and battle enemies. They all need to keep the the other players from dying, but the mode has the additional benefit of extra support that comes from extra players. In competitive co-op, players still need to keep each other alive and achieve objectives, but the players compete for the highest score, either by killing enemies or completing objectives and/or challenges. In addition, both feature challenges which can be completed for experience points for multiplayer to help improve the player's rank. Both co-op modes feature much more numerous enemies to face the players, to compensate for the extra players. Missions * M1 - Semper Fi - (Makin Atoll, Gilbert Islands, 1942) ** Player: Pvt. Chris Miller, 1st Marine Division ** Objective: Help the Marines in assaulting the Japanese held Makin island. ** Starting Weapons: M1 Garand, Thompson * M2 - Vendetta - (Stalingrad, Russia, 1942) ** Player: Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko, 62nd Rifle Division ** Objective: Fight your way through Stalingrad with Sgt. Reznov and assassinate Nazi Gen. Heinrich Amsel. ** Starting Weapons: Mosin (Scope) * M3 - Flintlock - (Kwaijalein, Marshall Islands, 1944) ** Player: Pvt. Chris Miller, 1st Marine Division ** Objective: Assault Japanese defenses inland on Kwaijalein and destroy enemy pillboxes and a fortress. ** Starting Weapons: BAR, M1 Carbine * M4 - Breaking Point - (Kwaijalein, Marshall Islands, 1944) ** Player: Pvt. Chris Miller, 1st Marine Division ** Objective: Defend lines on Kwaijalein, then assault Roi Namir and hold it from any counter attacks. ** Starting Weapons: M1 Garand, Thompson * M5 - Black Cats - (Philippine Sea, 1944) ** Player: PO Locke, Black Cat Squadron ** Objective: Command the guns of a PBY Catalina as you take out Japanese naval vessels and defend your fleet from fighter planes. ** Starting Weapons: M1911 * M6 - Their Land, Their Blood - (Konigsburg, Germany, 1945) ** Player: Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko, 3rd Shock Army ** Objective: Fight through German defenses in the forests, farmlands and town and eliminate enemy tanks and supply camps. ** Starting Weapons: SVT-40, PPSH-41 * M7 - Blood and Iron - (Konigsburg, Germany, 1945) ** Player: Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko, 3rd Shock Army ** Objective: Battle past German trenches and nests in the fields, then command a T-34 tank and clear away German armor, guns, bunkers and entrenched positions as you make your way to assault the city and reach the train station. ** Starting Weapons: PPSH-41, DP 28 * M8 - Little Resistance - (Peileliu Island, Mariana Islands, 1944) ** Player: Pvt. Chris Miller, 1st Marine Division ** Objective: Storm the Japanese defenses on the Peileliu beaches and keep fighting inland. ** Starting Weapons: M1 Garand, Thompson * M9 - Hard Landing - (Peileliu Island, Mariana Islands, 1944) ** Player: Pvt. Chris Miller, 1st Marine Division ** Objective: Fight in vicious battles past Japanese defenses, lines and positions, then keep fighting to assault and hold the enemy air field. ** Starting Weapons: BAR, Thompson * M10 - Burn 'Em Out - (Peileliu Island, Mariana Islands, 1944) ** Player: Pvt. Chris Miller, 1st Marine Division ** Objective: Assault Japanese trenches, positions and camps to destroy machine gun pillboxes, then defend trench lines. ** Starting Weapons: M1 Carbine, M1941 Johnson * M11 - Relentless - (Peileliu Island, Mariana Islands, 1944) ** Player: Pvt. Chris Miller, 1st Marine Division ** Objective: Fight through Japanese defenses and positions in the inland jungles to attack enemy artillery at the 'Point.' ** Starting Weapons: BAR, Thompson * M12 - Ring of Steel - (Berlin, Germany, 1945) ** Player: Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko, 150th Rifle Division ** Objective: Assault the outer defenses of Berlin and fight your way into the city. ** Starting Weapons: PPSH-41, DP 28 * M13 - Eviction - (Berlin, Germany, 1945) ** Player: Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko, 150th Rifle Division ** Objective: Clear the streets and buildings of resistance. ** Starting Weapons: SVT-40, PPSH-41 * M14 - Heart of the Reich - (Berlin, Germany, 1945) ** Player: Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko, 150th Rifle Division ** Objective: Fight your way to the Reich stag and assault its entrance. ** Starting Weapons: SVT-40, PPSH-41 * M15 - Downfall - (Berlin, Germany, 1945) ** Player: Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko, 150th Rifle Division ** Objective: Clear the Reich stag of resistance and claim victory for the Soviet Union. ** Starting Weapons: PPSH-41, STG-44 Characters Red Army * Viktor Reznov * Dimitri Petrenko * Kiril Chernov * Markhov * Daletski * Arseniv United States Marine Corps * Chris Miller * Tom Sullivan * John Roebuck * Erik Polonsky * Benson * K. Pyle * Henderson * Cook * McCord * Lozano * Ryan * Luyties * Gallagher * Harris * Mitchell * Shields * McGinley * Bickle * Rivera * Glover Wehrmacht * Heinrich Amsel Imperial Japanese Army * Captain Saito United States Navy * Locke * Booth * Harrington * Laughlin * Landry Factions Friendly * Red Army ** (150th Rifle Division) ** (62nd Rifle Division) ** (3rd Shock Army) * United States Marine Corps ** (1st Marine Division) * United States Navy Enemy * Wehrmacht * Imperial Japanese Army * Waffen-SS * Imperial Japanese Navy * Luftwaffe Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also making use of melee attacks with a knife. While adding some tactical elements, the game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. The health system is a rechargeable system, as it was since Call of Duty 2, in which the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking fire. The campaign also commonly features resupply crates, where the player can restock their ammunition and supplies to absolute full count, as well as replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. In addition to create-a-class, while players can set up their weapons and perks for individual classes, players can also create a soldier for that class as well, where players can change the soldier's appearance and traits. Players can also create and join squads, and multiplayer objectives are now commonly emphasizing teamwork to complete objectives. Multiplayer Maps Red Army vs Wehrmacht * Asylum * Beach * Casino * Corrosion * Dome * Downfall * Konigsburg * Nightfire * Outskirts * Revolution * Roundhouse * Seelow Heights * Station * Struggle * Trenches * Wetlands * Upheaval US Marines vs Imperial Army * Airfield * Atoll * Banzai * Beachhead * Broadside * Castle * Cavern * Cliffside * Courtyard * Hangar * Knee Deep * Lagoon * Makin * Roi Namir * Village Fire Perks Perks * Set 1 – ** Special Grenades x 3 ** Satchel Charge x 2 ** M1A9 Bazooka x 2 ** Bomb Squad ** Bouncing Betty x 2 ** Bandolier ** Primary Grenades x 2 ** M2 Flamethrower * Set 2 – ** Stopping Power ** Fireworks ** Flak Jacket ** Gas Mask ** Juggernaut ** Camouflage ** Overkill ** Sleight of Hand ** Shades ** Double Tap ** Overkill * Set 3 – ** Deep Impact ** Extreme Conditioning ** Steady Aim ** Toss Back ** Second Chance ** Martyrdom ** Fireproof ** Dead Silence ** Iron Lungs ** Reconnaissance * Vehicle – ** Water Cooler ** Greased Bearings ** Ordnance Training ** Lead Foot ** Coaxial Machine Gun Kill Streaks * 3 – Recon Plane * 4 – Supply Drop * 5 – Artillery * 6 – Dog Attack * 7 – Air Strike Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * War * Ground War * Tank War * Air War * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters * Team Survival * Team Tactical * Squad Deathmatch * Veteran * Boot Camp 'Weapons' Rifles * SVT-40 * Karabin Gewehr * M1 Garand * M1A1 Carbine Submachine Guns * PPSH-41 * MP-40 * Thompson * Type 100 Assault Rifles * DP-28 * BAR * SIG KE7 * FG-42 * STG-44 * Type 99 * MG-34 Bolt-Action Rifles * Mosin * Kar 98k * Springfield * Arisaka * PTRS-41 Machine Guns * MG-42 * M1941 Johnson * M19 Maxim * M2 * Type 92 Sidearms * Tokarev TT-33 * Walther P38 * M1911 * Nambu * Model 27 Shotguns * M1897 Trench Gun * Double-Barrel Shotgun Launchers * M9A1 Bazooka * Panzershreck Grenades * Mk 2 * RGD-33 * Stielhandgranate * Kiska * Molotov Cocktail * Smoke * Tabun * Flare Equipment * Satchel Charge * Bouncing Betty * Binoculars * Thermite Flamethrowers * M2 Flamethrower * Flammenwerfer 41 Knives * Knife * Bowie Knife * Katana * Machete Attachments * Sights – ** Aperture Sight ** Telescopic Sight ** Sniper Scope * Barrel – ** Suppressor ** Flash Hider ** Sawed Off * Under Barrel – ** Rifle Grenade ** Bayonet ** Grip ** Bipod * Mod – ** Extended Magazines Miscellaneous * Mortar * Flak 88 * Triple 25 * Flakvierling * Syrette * 20mm Gun ''Vehicles '''Tanks' * Russian – ** T-34 ** IS * German – ** Panzer IV ** Tiger I ** Tiger II ** Panther * American – ** M4 Sherman ** Landing Vehicle Tracked ** Flame Tank * Japanese – ** Type 97 Chi Ha Air Craft * Russian – ** Lavochkin La-5 ** Ilyushin Il-2 * German – ** Messerschmidt BF-9 ** Stuka * American – ** F4u Corsair ** PBY Catalina * Japanese – ** A6M Zero ** A6M2-N Water Craft * American – ** Landing Craft Infantry ** Fletcher-Class Destroyer * Japanese – ** Transport Ship Ground Vehicles * Russian – ** Gaz-67B ** Katyusha Rocket Launcher ** ZIS-6 * German – ** Horch 1a ** Opel Blitz ** Sd.skf 251 * American – ** Willy's Jeep ** GMC CCKW ** M8 Greyhound * Japanese – ** Type 95 Scout Car ** Model 94 Isuzu Truck Secondary Modes Survival Survival is a new game mode in the series, and can be played split screen, alone or online with up to four players. In this mode, players work to survive infinite waves of Axis troops, either German or Japanese, depending on the map. Players obtain and upgrade weapons and can unlock new areas and power ups to defend themselves from increasingly deadly waves of enemies, even calling in fire teams of friendly bots to help them. The player, or players, fight these endless waves until they are overrun. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games